Cilan's day off
by That.Guy.Named.Pat
Summary: Oneshot: Cilan goes on a blind date, but doesn't expect what he gets. Humorfic.


**Cilan's Day Off**

Cilan sat on the edge of his bed and stared out the window. The early morning sun peaked over the tree line. He sat peacefully and sipped his herbal tea, the steam from the Lum berry mix lofting into the air.. Cilan took a deep breath and sipped the steam in slowly. It was several hours before the restaurant even opened and he was already starting preparations, leisurely about in his silk pajamas. He was taking the day off, and he had left step by step instructions for Chili and Cress. He was hoping that Chili wouldn't harass their more uptight brother too much.

He changed into his good-looking and comfortable waiter outfit, and then went to the table and sat down, pulling out the newspaper. It was soon after that his brother Chili staggered out of bed. His flaming red hair drooped over his bag-ridden eyes; he was looking rough. From behind the news paper Cilan gave him an eyebrow raising stare. Chili looked back at him with tiredness. He held up his arms and pulled down his sleeves, revealing several rope burns on his arms. "Kinky chick," he said. Cilan chuckled a little bit and went back to reading his paper. He left the instruction on the table, next to the bacon; easy for Chili to find. He grabbed his messenger bag before he went out.

Cilan stepped out of the gym. The autumn breeze brushed the golden leaves around the pristine streets of Striaton City. He walked down the road. It was still and early and the residents were still slowly coming to life. The usual people started to fill the usual streets. Cilan of course knew his way around the town and ducked into a back alley. The alley was filled with the sweet aroma of freshly made bread. Our waiter made his way down the alley and took the turn into a little bakery. He opened the door quietly, trying not to disturb anyone who might still be sleeping. After shutting the door, he turned to face Maurice the baker – an old man with a puffy hat and an even puffier mustache.

"Morning Maurice!" Cilan chirped.

"Mornin' Cilan, I thought Chili already picked up the restaurant's order yesterday?" he said.

"Yes, he did. This is more of a, um..." Cilan paused. "A personal visit!"

"Well then Cilan, what can I get you?" The baker asked.

"I'll have two loaves of bread and half a croissant please, and thank you."

Cilan patiently waited in a nice squishy chair in the bakery. When his order was completed he jumped up and thanked the old man. He left the bakery with a bag of bread in his hand, walking under the awning of the tall apartment buildings. The sun shone down like a Solrock using Sunny Day. Cilan walked briskly toward the local department store. It was crowded inside, the people swarming like Zubat in a cave. He noticed all the people cramming into the elevator, so he took the stairs. He walked to the roof of the department store and bought two lemonades and put them in the bag with the bread. He took a moment to catch his breath and sat on a bench.

His hand rested in his hands as he gazed endlessly out into the beautiful landscape, and Cilan felt in awe of it all; of the way the trees rise and fall with hills, of the way the rivers carve the landscape with their never ending flow. How the sun follows the same path everyday for the last millennium. How life sprouts forth from every forest and cave and lake. How Pokémon inhabit every inch of this earth and allowed people to coexist in peace. How it all interwove together and worked on such a fine level.

Cilan was lost in thought when he suddenly caught view of his wrist watch. It was already almost eleven. Our waiter was nearly late! And a good date is never late – they are always early, even if it's a blind date. Cilan ran down the stairs; no, he sprinted down the stairs, hopping down two at a time. He bolted out of the department store doors. He ran down the busy side walk with his bread bag in hand. He dodged people left and right, and finally made it to the garden.

It was bright and green and the flowers were in bloom. The fresh water lapped up against the grassy shore. A soft breeze rattled the leaves. It was a beautiful spring day. Cilan put down the nice, blue blanket he brought. As he laid down on the blanket, he set out the bread and the drinks. Laying on his back, he looked up and watched the clouds slowly march across the deep blue sky. Cilan slowly drifted down the river of dreams and fell asleep.

Cress stood at the entrance of the park. He was worried that he had left Chili alone at the restaurant in order to go on a blind date. He had convinced his brother that it was with a woman, though he seemed rather skeptical. Cress felt as if Haxsorus just used Hyper Beam on his stomach. He was unsure about going in there; it was his first blind date. No one had heard from Cilan all day – their more level-headed brother had left a note saying he was taking a personal day. Cress's friend who had set up the date said that Cress's partner would be on a blanket in the garden near the water.

Cress took a deep breath and took the plunge. He stepped into the park. He looked along the grassy banks and saw couples galore. He walked around the park, when he finally spotted the blanket he was looking for. He saw the man lying down with a towel over his face. Cress stopped here. He was unsure of how to approach this – hopefully this is the right guy.

Cress bent down and took the towel off of his face. Then he screamed.

Cilan's eyes opened in a flash. Cress was standing up above him screaming. Cilan was, to say the least, very surprised.

"Cress, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the restaurant? What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing's wrong! Nothing at all! Nothing's the matter."

"Then why exactly are you here? And how did you find me?"

"I've been looking all over for you! The restaurant is in trouble with out you." Cress was lying through his teeth.

"Oh, sure, okay then. Let's go."

Cilan had realized that this is was all a very cruel joke by their friends at the gay bar, who had been trying to get Cress to come out to his brothers for along time. Cilan and Cress were running towards the restaurant. Both of them were surprised when they saw that the restaurant was on fire. After putting it out, the tree sat on the entrance steps.

"So what exactly happened today?" asked Chili.

"Well, I think..." Cilan began.

"Cilan's date got interrupted by a fire at the restaurant and that's it," Cress interrupted.

"Of course. That's it," finished Cilan.

And the next day they went about fixing the restaurant and the events of this day were never spoken of again.


End file.
